El mejor regalo
by Myaerdna
Summary: Es navidad, Misaki y Usui se encuentran en una "cita" en el parque de diversiones, ambos tienen un regalo para el otro, sin embargo Misaki tiene planeado algo para ese día, algo que sin duda será quizas algo considerado el mejor regalo para Usui. NUEVA PORTADA.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS :D Bueno, primero que nada esta historia se suponía que la iba a subir en Navidad, pero no pude porque ni de chiste me dejaron tocar mi compu mi familia durante las fiestas y estaba atrasada con el otro capitulo de _Seis Petalos En la Flor de Jade _, por lo que la dejé. Pero ayer fue mi cumpleaños y estaba viendo si por arte de magia subian un nuevo capitulo del manga (algo que no pasó T.T) pero me puse a leer la historia de nuevo, por lo que decidí que aunque ya pasaron las fiestas debía subir el capitulo de todos modos.**

**OJALA LO DISFRUTEN.**

**Les recuerdo que Kaichou wa maid-sama no pertenece para nada :)**

* * *

><p><em>La gerente Satsuki sonrió abiertamente y alzó la voz para que la escucharan. Todas las maids se prepararon detrás de ella.<em>

"_Bien ¿todo el mundo tiene sus números? ¡Entonces vamos a comenzar! Uno…dos…" _

"_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"_

**El mejor regalo**

Usui Takumi sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar los aplausos y risas afuera de la cocina, al parecer habían comenzado ya con el intercambio de regalos. Agradeció en sus adentros que el personal de la cocina le hubiera pedido ayuda justo en ese día.

Desde niño había estado muy acostumbrado a pasar la Noche Buena totalmente solo, por lo que este año había deseado pasarla, por lo menos un rato, con Misaki. Conociéndola no debió sorprenderle que ella fuera a trabajar justo en ese día, por lo que estaba feliz de por lo menos estar a su lado en el trabajo.

Las órdenes de comida llegaban por montones y Takumi comenzó a comprender porque las dos jóvenes cocineras habían pedido ese día libre, pero no podía importarle menos, porque cada cierto tiempo entraba esa joven de cabello negro y temperamento voluble con una nueva orden de comida y él podía sentir a su corazón latir más fuerte sólo con verla en esos breves segundos.

Podía escuchar desde la cocina la reacción de todos los hombres que recibían su regalo de intercambio, algunas reacciones eran de sorpresa, otras de alegría, había algunas decepcionadas como las del trío de idiotas. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no había comprado algo para Misaki, dado a que no tenía una idea clara de qué darle.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso dicha Misaki apareció por la puerta, se veía agitada, como si alguien la hubiera aventado a la cocina a la fuerza.

"¿Tu descanso ha terminado?" preguntó, sosteniendo una cuchara para probar el jarabe. Misaki se sonrojó ligeramente y Takumi se desconcertó ¿había hecho algo para hacerla sonrojarse?

"No…todavía tengo algo de tiempo…" murmuró ella, sonando apenada. Takumi decidió no forzarla a hablar.

"Está bien" dijo él, acomodando el siguiente lote. Justo en ese momento llegó la gerente.

"Usui-kun ¿El siguiente lote está listo?" preguntó Satsuki. Takumi se lo extendió.

"Sí" respondió el, Satsuki preguntó algo sobre el ritmo y él respondió normalmente, sin embargo noto de reojo que Misaki se retiraba de la cocina silenciosamente, se veía ligeramente decepcionada. Tendría que esperar hasta el final del trabajo para preguntarle.

Lo que restó del trabajo fue como un borrón, entraban y salían las maids pidiendo y llevándose las órdenes mientras que él trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque por fuera se veía de lo más tranquilo.

Cuando por fin se terminó todas las chicas comenzaron a despedirse y a desearse feliz navidad, Misaki fue la última como de costumbre; y él, como el caballero que era, se ofreció como siempre a acompañarla a casa.

Caminaron juntos por las calles frías de la ciudad.

Era de noche y el aire era helado, Takumi traía ropas abrigadas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello, sin embargo Misaki sólo traía un saco además de sus ropas normales. Su cara comenzaba a mostrar los signos de frio.

"¿No tienes frío, Ayuzawa?" preguntó él, luego de notar que ella no temblaba a pesar de que su aliento se veía perfectamente en el aire "Conseguirás un resfriado si no usas ropas más abrigadas" la regañó suavemente, ella se sorprendió pero disipó su preocupación rápidamente.

"No, realmente estoy bien con esto" dijo, haciendo ademán a sus ropas, luego lo miró con su característica fiereza "No voy a ceder ante el frío"

Si… debió ver venir esa respuesta, después de todo si ella mostraba frió sería como admitir una debilidad.

"Ese tipo de tenacidad es tal como tú, presi…" comentó el, sonriendo levemente. Luego se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que dejó de caminar. Su mano no vaciló ni un poco cuando se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Misaki. Ella por otro lado se congeló en su lugar y se sonrojó ligeramente ante el contacto. El sintió un poco de calor en su propia cara al verla, es que se veía tan linda sonrojada.

"…pero, tu nariz se está poniendo roja." Misaki se sonrojó más cuando dijo eso. Takumi contuvo una risita "como la de un reno :3"

"¡Deja eso!" se quejó ella, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Tomó un largo respiro y lo miró con mayor tranquilidad para cambiar de tema "En cualquier caso, hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado ¿Por qué trabajaste horas extra hoy?"

Takumi le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras le explicaba sobre las cocineras que le rogaron trabajar ese día. Después de todo no era más que la verdad. Sin embargo Misaki pareció desconcertarse.

"¿Esa es la razón? Y en un día tan agitado…" murmuró ella. Takumi decidió interrumpirla.

"…Además" comenzó él, estaban pasando justo al lado de un enorme árbol navideño decorado con enormes moños y luces de colores, había mucha gente a su alrededor que se había detenido para observarlo "Precisamente porque es el día de _hoy_, yo quería trabajar junto a ti" y dicho esto le dedicó la más gentil de sus sonrisas mientras que Misa se sonrojaba y se la devolvía, avergonzada. Cuando pasaron el gran árbol Misaki miró hacia atrás deliberadamente, sorprendida. Usui sintió la mirada molesta de alguien, pero no se molesto en mirar para atrás.

"¿Qué pasa misa-chan?"

"¿Eh? No, ¡nada!" exclamó ella. Takumi suspiró, fuera quien fuera la había puesto nerviosa. Genial, justo cuando el ambiente ya era más sutil.

"¿Por qué siempre estoy rodeado de curiosos?" se quejó para sus adentros.

"¿?..¿Has dicho algo" exclamó Misa.

"No es nada" murmuró él, usando su carita chibi indiferente "Además mañana…" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Usui! ¡Mañana!" le gritó Misaki, sin mirarlo a la cara "¿¡Estarás libre?" le preguntó y él la miro con la sorpresa retratada en los ojos. Cuando se recupero respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Pero…por supuesto" titubeó, viendo a su alrededor por primera vez desde que le hizo esa pregunta. Habían llegado a la casa de Ayuzawa.

"Emm bien, porque yo ummm, me dieron unos boletos para el parque de diversiones y me dieron dos, así que me estaba preguntando si te gustariairconmigo" lo último lo dijo demasiado rápido que le costó entenderlo a la primera.

Ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja Takumi se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

"Me encantaría ir contigo, Ayuzawa" Misaki pegó un brinco enorme al sentir el aliento de Takumi.

"¡WAH! ¿No puedes decirlo de una forma normal?" lo regañó, alejándose rápidamente de él y abriendo la reja de su casa.

"Nop, soy un alien ¿recuerdas?" dijo él entre leves risitas "Vendré por ti mañana temprano. Buenas noches" y sin decir nada más se apresuró a retirarse.

Estaba inusualmente contento mientras caminaba hacia su casa, tenía una sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara y dudaba mucho que se le fuera a quitar. ¿Sus sentidos lo habían engañado o Misaki Ayuzawa realmente lo había invitado a una cita? Sin duda era una gran noche aquella.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente se percató de la tienda que tenía enfrente y de lo que el maniquí en el aparador estaba usando, ahora sabía exactamente qué darle a Misaki.

Ahora sí, con regalo en mano y sonrisa aplastada en la cara, se dirigió sin escalas a su casa. No había nada en la tierra que pudiera bajarle el ánimo en ese momento….

…O al menos eso pensaba hasta que abrió su departamento y se encontró de nuevo con aquel irritante mayordomo llamado Cedric.

Se quitó el sacó sin dirigirle la palabra y se puso un suéter y sus lentes para prepararse algo de comer. Pero los modales primero, había que invitarle al mayordomo, después de todo su estomago rugía más que un león en ayuno.

"It doesn´t seem like you took any time to eat properly (No parece como si te detuvieras en cualquier momento para comer bien)" pensándolo mejor, era mejor jugar con él un poco, haber si esta vez accede "Do you want to go together to eat, like _before_? (¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos, como _antes?)" _preguntó, asegurándose de enfatizar el _antes_, para que captara la indirecta.

"No, there is no need (No, no es necesario)" respondió Cedric, con su cara completamente indiferente.

Takumi suspiró, parecía que este loco estaría así hasta que se fuera. Y vaya que quería que se fuera.

"No recuerdo haber recibido un perro guardian, pero si lo saco afuera podría molestar a los vecinos" se quejó, mirando hacia otro lado. Luego comenzó con su verdadera queja mientras comenzaba a cocinar su cena. "Isn´t it time for you to return to your real owner? You must have watched me enough already, right? (¿No es hora de que usted vuelva con su verdadero dueño? Ya debe haberme vigilado bastante ya, ¿no?"

"That's right (Eso es cierto)" respondió Cedric, con su tono de negocios. "I have found that all of your talents are too much for one person to handle. (He descubierto que todos tus talentos son demasiados para que los pueda manejar una persona)"

Takumi no pudo evitar más que suspirar de hartazgo. Así que ahora iban a usar eso, sus propias habilidades, en su contra. En verdad ¿es que su familia no tenía límites? ¿Hasta qué punto llegarían?

"I guess that it would be better if i was really an outer-space man (Supongo que sería mejor si realmente fuera un hombre del espacio exterior)." susurró, recordando a la persona que le había puesto ese apodo.

"It is a pity, but you are unmistakably Gerard-sama brother, connected by blood. (Es una pena pero usted es sin lugar a dudas el hermano de sangre de Gerard-sama" replicó Cedric, sin sonar en lo absoluto compasivo. Takumi sopló a su cuchara y tomo un bocado, sin molestarse en ofrecerle un poco al mayordomo cuyo estomago rugía con fuerza.

Bien, hermanos o no, Takumi no dejaría que esa pobre razón lo separara de la única persona a quien él quería. Aquella maid-presidenta llamada Ayuzawa Misaki.

….jingle bells…jingle bells…..oh ¡Felices fiestas a todos!….jingle bells…jingle bells…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p><strong>Subire lo que falta entre hoy y mañana :D<strong>

**Diganme que les pareció!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No me golpeen! T.T Jamás creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir la continuación de esto...pero parece que ultimamente el las 24 horas del día no más no son suficientes PERDON PERDON!**

**anllyvero: sip estoy basada en el manga, basicamente es lo mismo, lo unico que estoy haciendo es escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Takumi, como se sentia y que es lo que pensaba en esos momentos, porque en el manga todo es del punto de vista de Misaki. Muchas gracias por comentar *o* me hizo muy feliz!**

**Disclaimer: creo que es bastante obvio que nadie de Kaichou wa maid-sama me pertenece, esto es sólo por si alguien lo dudaba hahahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo (parte 2)<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Takumi se aseguró de tomar su regalo y ropas abrigadas. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba nervioso. Nunca antes había ido a un parque de diversiones, siempre había estado encerrado en las cuatro paredes de aquel lugar al nunca llamaría hogar, y cuando salió jamás se le cruzó por la mente ir a uno.

Y ahora iría a uno por primera vez con nadie más ni nadie menos que Misaki.

Por desgracia no pudo deshacerse de Cedric en el camino a casa de Ayuzawa y, aunque se mantenía a una distancia bastante razonable, Takumi deseaba que se fuera pues su presencia podría incomodar a Misaki.

Cuando llegó a la casa ella ya estaba en la entrada, le dio frío solo con verla, no traía ropas muy abrigadas.

"Buenos días, kaichou " saludó el alegremente. Misaki sonrió ligeramente.

"Buenos días, Usui" saludo ella en un suspiro, ya para nada sorprendida de su comportamiento infantil.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, vámonos"

Una vez que llegaron al parque lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a qué juego quería subirse primero. Era una buena técnica, dado a que el no conocía mucho de esto no sabría a qué ir, así que se salvaba de tener que elegir y se comportaba como un caballero preguntándole primero.

"Con cualquiera estoy bien...excepto la casa embrujada" respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Takumi lo pensó un instante mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había muchos juegos de niños, de habilidad, puestos de comida. La casa embrujada era de los primeros juegos visibles aunque se veía algo sola. No tenía planeado llevarla ahí de todos modos, no después de saber lo mucho que la asustaba.

Pero no sería Usui Takumi si no bromeaba con ella de todos modos.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí?" preguntó Takumi, ocultando la enorme sonrisa que tenía por dentro. Con un movimiento apuntó el destino que proponía y observó con gran fascinación como la sangre huía de la cara de Misaki y sus respiraciones se agitaban.

"¡NO QUIERO!" gritó, clavándose en el suelo y negándose rotundamente a avanzar. Takumi sonrió, ya se lo esperaba.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Si quieres ir ve tu sólo!" le exigió ella, empujándolo por detrás.

"¿Pero no acabas de decir que cualquier lugar sería bien?"

"Es por eso que te dije desde el principio 'Excepto la casa embrujada' " le reclamó ella, soltando humo por las orejas a causa del enojo. Takumi sonrió levemente.

"Solo era una broma, pero justo ahora no hay mucha gente" la tranquilizó, usando su carita chibi, pero aun no paraba de jugar con ella. Había visto un juego hace unos instantes. Una nueva idea se le había ocurrido, ya había visto su destino "Bueno, vamos a decidirlo con 'Piedra, papel o tijeras'. Si Ayuzawa gana podrá elegir el juego que quiera"

"Es-está bien" dijo ella, aunque su cara no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

"Piedra, papel, ¡tijeras!" canturrearon los dos. Misaki había sacado piedra y él papel. Bien, su victoria estaba asegurada.

"¡Yay! ¡La casa embrujada!" festejó Takumi, Misaki comenzó a temblar y su cara palideció aún más; tenía una expresión adorable.

"Heh, no hay otra opción entonces" murmuró él para sí, sonrojándose levemente ante la cara aliviada de Misaki. Rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia el juego que había visto antes. "Bueno, vamos a ese entonces"

La atracción que había escogido era el único juego que realmente conocía: un carrusel. Se había subido a uno una sola vez cuando niño, de las pocas veces que su tío lo dejaba salir de la casa, una de las maids se ofreció a llevarlo a una feria donde el único juego en el que podía subir por la edad era el carrusel.

Cualquier persona de diecisiete años estaría avergonzada de subir en un juego tan infantil, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Misaki, por otro lado, estaba liberando un aura muy oscura.

"¡Mami, mira! ¡Ahí hay un príncipe!" gritó una niña que estaba en la fila. Takumi sonrió al escucharla y miró con retomado entusiasmo a la seria Misaki.

"¿Cómo te sientes, princesa?" preguntó Takumi cordialmente. Misa lo miró con irritación.

"¡Cállate, tu alienígena pervertido del espacio exterior!" le gritó ella, enojada "¡Y deja de actuar como un raro príncipe! ¿Qué con esa brillante aura!" lo regañó, como si lo que el hacía estuviera mal.

"¿Pero no es esta la forma correcta de disfrutar el carrusel?" objetó él, mirándola con paciencia "No he hecho esto desde que estaba en primaria"

"¡Actúa como alguien de tu _edad!"_ siguió ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado en absoluto. Takumi suspiró.

"Te avergüenzas muy fácil" la regañó él, no tanto en broma, pero aun así en tono juguetón. Misaki enrojeció, el cielo sabe si de vergüenza o de coraje. El sonrió levemente y miró al frente de nuevo.

"¡Es porque es vergonzoso!" escuchó que decía ella detrás de él "¡Estas haciendo un espectáculo…" comenzó a gritarle, pero de repente su voz perdió fuerza hasta que desapareció. Desconcertado, Takumi miró hacia atrás para encontrar a una pálida e inquieta Misaki.

No dijeron nada lo que restó del paseo y bajaron en silencio del carrusel. Ya en la salida Takumi no aguantó el silenció y preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa, Ayuzawa?"

"Acabo de recibir un golpe terrible…" murmuró ella, recargándose en la reja. Takumi la miró con detenimiento un instante.

"¿Estas cansada? ¿Deberíamos descansar?" le preguntó, sin ocultar lo más mínimo su preocupación. Misaki brincó levemente, como si la hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos y una sola mirada hacia él cambió drásticamente su ánimo.

"¿Sabes qué? No es nada. ¡Vamos a otro juego!" exclamó Misaki y sin agregar nada más tomó a Takumi de la manga y lo arrastró a otra atracción. Una montaña rusa.

"¡De esto se trata un parque de diversiones!" exclamó ella, con un gran entusiasmo que rara vez se veía en ella. Takumi observó el tren subir, bajar, ir a una velocidad ridículamente alta, mientras los pasajeros gritaban de emoción y miedo. ¿Qué era tan divertido de esa máquina? Se preguntaba.

Quizás su rostro mostraba parte de esa confusión pues Misaki se apresuró a aclararle.

"Me canso rápido si no me subo a esto primero, porque no puedo recargar mi energía"

Esto llamó la atención de Takumi. Misaki se veía realmente emocionada, un comportamiento que no había visto en ella. Debía tratarse de un gran juego si ella se comportaba así.

"¡En serio! ¿Es en verdad tan divertido?" le preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Las odias?" le preguntó Misaki, como si se tratara de la más negra de las blasfemias. Takumi mantuvo sus ojos en el tren que subía y bajaba con gente feliz adentro mientras trataba de suprimir recuerdos de la infancia feliz que jamás tuvo.

"Es la primera vez que estoy en un parque de diversiones así que…no sé si las odio o no…"

Antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar la frase Misaki comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda en dirección a la fila del juego.

"…bueno entonces…Disfrútalo hasta que estés satisfecho" le susurró y por su tono Takumi sintió ganas de voltear para verle la cara, pero continuó caminando.

Subirse a la montaña rusa…fue lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida. En primera porque los vagones eran para dos personas y Misaki no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a su lado, en segunda…esa cosa lo tomó por sorpresa en la primera bajada, la sensación de adrenalina le puso una sonrisa involuntaria en la cara que sólo aumento con los gritos de alegría de Misaki. En verdad, tenía que subirse a uno de esos más seguido.

Por desgracia duro muy poco.

Cuando bajaron Misaki prácticamente daba saltitos hacia la salida, totalmente alegre.

"¡Ahh, eso fue muy refrescante!" canturreó, apunto de bajar por las escaleras "¿Cómo estuvo Usui, el paseo…?" comenzó a preguntarle Misa, pero se calló abruptamente al verlo.

Takumi tenía una expresión adorable a causa de la emoción.

"Vamos a otro. Ahora a uno que gire" dijo él, ansioso por subir a otro juego que lo hiciera sentir igual que el anterior. Misaki lo miró con fascinación un instante antes de asentir y llevarlo a otro juego.

Takumi miró con gran emoción, una emoción que no había sentido nunca antes, al nuevo juego que Misaki lo había llevado, ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron a la fila. Fue hasta que sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar los ya conocidos murmullos de chicas enamoradas que salió de sus pensamientos y observó a un grupo de jóvenes que susurraban maravillas sobre él, algo sobre ser muy alto…, luego vio la cara de Misaki y su humor subió aún más.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la expresión de ella se suavizó, aunque probablemente no se dio cuenta.

"Na-nada…" murmuró ella y miró hacia otro lado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un punto en especifico y de la nada su semblante se contrarió de nuevo, igual que en el carrusel. Takumi siguió su mirada hasta Cedric, quien llamaba mucho la atención a pesar de estar _ocultándose._

"…Acabo de ver algo desagradable" susurró Misaki, mirando a otro lado. El buen humor de Takumi se oscureció rápidamente, se sentía culpable por incomodar a Misaki de esa forma. Tenía que hacer algo para mejorar el ambiente de nuevo.

"Lo siento, sobresalgo demasiado…como disculpa fingiré estar sentado en una silla. ¿Ves? Así estoy de la misma altura que los demás" bromeó, portando una carita chibi indiferente. Para su deleite Misaki rápidamente enfureció y enfocó su atención en él y no en Cedric.

"¡BASTA YA! ¡Eso es extremadamente embarazoso!" lo regañó. Sin embargo su enojo no duró mucho pues suavizó su tono de voz mientras le decía de forma más tranquila "Ah, mira, la fila ya está avanzando. Párate normal y camina" le ordenó.

Takumi observó cómo Misaki se frotaba los brazos una y otra vez con la palma de las manos y temblaba levemente. Desde la mañana había notado que estaba usando ropas no muy cálidas, pero hasta ahora ella no parecía quejarse. Quizás necesitaba algo cálido.

Recordó el día en que se quedó dormida en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil y se tomaron de la mano, ella había dicho que sus manos eran cálidas justo antes de dormirse.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, extendió su mano mientras Misaki caminaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Estaban fríos como el hielo.

"Estás helada ¿tienes frio?" le preguntó mientras llegaban a la entrada del juego al fin. Notó que Misaki estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero no lo mencionó en voz alta.

"No, no realmente. Estoy bien" aseguró ella e, inconscientemente, estrechó su mano con la de él un poco más.

Takumi sonrió levemente mientras se subian al juego, con suerte el resto del día seria tan divertido como esto. Claro que él no sabía lo que le esperaría...en cuanto Misaki agararrara valor...

CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, decidí hacer tres capitulos en lugar de dos...¿la razon? Mucha tarea ¬¬ Pero no se preocupen, no pienso tardarme tanto esta vez, pero si quieren que suba el final lo más rapido posible COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ. <strong>

**Si consigo cinco comentarios antes del proximo miercoles subiré el siguiente capitulo en ese mismo instante ;D**

**Adios chicos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merezco su odio, yo lo sé. Simplemente no me supe hacer el tiempo. ¿Cuando dije que iba a subir esto? ¿Hace un mes? T.T Lo siento, soy un caso perdido en cuanto a la organización. Mejor les ahorro la decepción y me abstengo de prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir...**

**En fin, basta de disculpas. No vinieron aquí a eso, así que espero que disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo (parte 3)<strong>

Nuevamente, la montaña rusa que había escogido Misaki era de un tren de dos asientos cada uno, pero ella no pareció mostrar la más mínima incomodidad al tener que sentarse a su lado (prácticamente codo a codo) de nuevo. Takumi por otro lado estaba más que encantado, sin embargo no se lo hizo saber en voz alta.

Esta montaña rusa no fue como la anterior. Takumi pensaba que la bajada no lo tomaría por sorpresa esta vez, pero se equivocó. Aquella cosa iba a una velocidad ridículamente alta para lo que era y, cuando se acercaron a la primera vuelta, él comenzó a preguntarse cómo se iba a sentir. Decir que fue divertido sería decir poco, cuando el tren dio vuelta su estomagó se retorció de una manera difícil de explicar y se encontró a sí mismo aguantando un grito de entusiasmo. A su lado Misaki no se aguantaba nada, gritaba con una emoción que él sólo había visto en el juego anterior, y cuando el tren se dirigió a una de las vueltas mortales, Takumi escuchó el sonido más bonito de toda su vida…ella se estaba riendo.

Por desgracia, otra vez, el juego duro poco, muy muy poco.

"¡Eso estuvo genial!" declaró Misaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando el tren se detuvo, todavía tenía ambas manos agarradas al cinturón del juego. Takumi sonrió al escucharla y levantó su cinturón para bajar.

"El aire te despeinó un poco" comentó él, cuando ella lo siguió hacia la salida. Misaki alzó los ojos y le miró a la cara.

"Mira quién habla, tú tienes todo el cabello parado" contraatacó ella y sin siquiera pensarlo alzó una mano para acomodarle los mechones de enfrente. Takumi se congeló en su lugar y pudo sentir tantita sangre subir a sus mejillas. Misaki también se congeló, incapaz de creer que había hecho algo atrevido como eso, así que en el instante que el último mechón estuvo en su lugar lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de manera que estuvieran a unos buenos centímetros de distancia. Sin embargo mantuvo el contacto visual y él pudo jurar que había más rosado en sus mejillas.

"Usui, hay algo que quier…algo…tu…ehh…yo" comenzó a balbucear ella, diciendo palabras incoherentes. Takumi esperó pacientemente a que ella pudiera ordenar sus ideas, pero lo que dijo no era lo que esperaba.

"…yo…ehh….tu…¿quieres un churro?" preguntó Misaki finalmente, mirando a un puesto de churros que estaba detrás de él. Takumi alzó una ceja ¿era eso lo que la tuvo tan confusa, o era solo algo más? Se preguntaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. En lugar de eso sonrió amablemente y asintió.

"Si, vamos" respondió suavemente. Misaki se quedó en su sitio. Takumi entendió la indirecta.

"Ya vuelvo" susurró y ella sólo asintió. Conforme se fue alejando pudo casi jurar que ella susurraba para sí misma '_¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?'_

En la fila había poca gente, una madre con sus dos hijos, una pareja de novios y luego él. Takumi soltó un leve suspiro al ver a estas personas.

La madre tenía a el menor de sus hijos en brazos y le daba un leve beso en la mejilla mientras que el hijo mayor tomaba uno de de los churros y exigía la atención de su hermano menor. Con solo verlos sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué no pudo tener una familia normal, con un hermano que no anduviera molestándolo a cada rato y un abuelo que no le importara si era legitimo o no? Si tan solo su madre no hubiera muerto quizás las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes…

"Tadashi-kun ten tu churro" dijo la chica de la pareja de novios que tenía enfrente, él chico sonrió tiernamente y aceptaba el postre refrito que su novia le ofrecía. La chica se sonrojó levemente y se acurrucó al lado de Tadashi. Así juntos se fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

Si Takumi había suspirado antes al ver a la mujer con sus dos hijos, este suspiro lo superaba tres veces más. Discretamente se dio vuelta para mirar a Misaki, quien se encontraba hablando para sí misma de forma inconsciente, qué era lo que se decía él no tenía idea, pero estaba haciendo unas caritas demasiado adorables.

Recordó a Kanou-kun, que le había preguntado por qué no se hacía novio de Misaki si la quería, y luego recordó a Sanshita-kun, su rival declarado, que también le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta.

No era que él no quisiera ser novio de Misaki, al contrario, probablemente no había otra cosa en este mundo que él no quisiera más, pero si se volvían una pareja las cosas se volverían más…complicadas. Tenía a su _familia_ tras él desde hace unos meses, y él había intentado por todos los medios mantenerlos lo más alejados de ella, pero ahora Misaki sabía la verdad y su hermano ya la había visto.

"_[1]Yo creo que un perro huyendo de la disciplina, debe tener sus huesos rotos en pedazos-[2] Lo que tú te imaginaste no es totalmente incorrecto, tratando desesperadamente de ocultarla: __**Tú **__y __**ella**__ no pueden estar __**juntos**__" _ esas fueron las palabras de su hermano, palabras que él ya sabía en cierta forma, pero que no quería que fueran ciertas. Él quería estar a su lado…

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había dado más muestras de querer estar con él, quizás la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba acabaría por ahuyentarla. Por un lado Takumi pensaba que era lo mejor, si se mantenía alejada de él su familia no le haría daño. Por otro lado él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que se no se iría sin dar batalla, una característica un tanto irritante pues sólo la ponía en peligro, pero que le gustaba porque era parte de ella.

Misaki ya había intentado decirle sus sentimientos antes, se los había dejado claros el día que se vistieron de romeo y Julieta, aunque realmente no dijo las palabras _reales_. Intentó decirlo en su casa el día que Cedric se volvió su _perrito guardián,_ pero él decidió detenerla para que no la oyera. Desde ese día ya no había mostrado señales de intentarlo de nuevo…

"Ehmm, joven ¿va a ordenar algo?" preguntó el muchacho del mostrador, sacando a Takumi de sus pensamientos.

"Ehh, sí. Dos churros, por favor" pidió él, un tanto desconcertado. El muchacho del mostrador asintió y se los pasó rápidamente.

"Son 150 yen" Takumi pagó ausentemente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Misaki, tratando de sacudir todos sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Ella ya no se veía tan alterada como cuando la dejó esperando hace unos minutos, miraba hacia arriba y tenia una mirada ausente. Ni siquiera noto que el estaba a su lado.

"Oi, Ayuzawa." la llamo Takumi, Misaki bajo la mirada y lo miro. Takumi le extendio el postre refrito que habia comprado.

"Ahh, gracias" dijo ella y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que provocó que Takumi contuviera el aliento.

"¿Qué estabas viendo?" le preguntó él, Misaki ensanchó su sonrisa y apuntó a lo que habia llamado su atención.

"Hay que subirnos a ese" propuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Takumi trató de no mostrar su sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera ligeramente.

El juego era una serie de siete asientos acomodados en hilera, que eran jalados de forma rapida y con cierta brusquedad hacia arriba para luego se bajados con la misma rapidez y ser subidos de nuevo. Un bongie.

"Se ve…divertido" dijo Takumi, tragando saliva nerviosamente. Misaki no pudo evitar una risita.

"¡No es tan duro como parece! ¡Vamos!" le dijo Misa y él no tuvo otra opcion que decir que si.

Tenía que admitirlo, el juego fue divertido. No tanto como la segunda montaña rusa, pero aun asi la adrenalina le puso una sonrisa en el rostro y la risa de Misaki lo hacia cada vez más feliz.

Cuando se acabo el juego Misaki lo retó a un juego de pistolas de uno de los puestos del parque de diversiones. Y ¿quién era el para negarsele?

Por supuesto, el nunca habia jugado uno de esos juegos antes. Pero luego de ver como lo hacian los demas no le parecio tan dificil, era simple punteria apuntando un gatillo.

Obviamente, a Misaki le molesto la idea de haber perdido contra el otra vez, por lo que lo retó de nuevo.

"En verdad eres un alienigena del espacio exterior" se quejo ella cuando el la vencio de nuevo. Takumi sonrio burlonamente y eligió una bota rellena con dulces de los premios disponibles.

"Ehh, pero _Kaichou_, esta fue _tu idea_" contraatacó él. Misaki enrojecio levemente, provablemente del enojo y alzo el indice para alegar.

"Una vez más, no perderé esa vez" le propuso y Takumi no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña risita, esa era la presi que él tanto conocía y amaba.

"Heh…de acuerdo, pero si yo gano, yo pago el almuerzo." dijo él. Tuvo el deleite de ver una serie de colores correr por las mejillas de Misaki, hasta que finalmente se quedo un suave rosa.

"Trato" acepó ella, luego de unos segundos.

Marcador final: Takumi – 4. Misaki – 0

A unos pocos metros, Cedric miraba todo con su cara de indiferencia pegada en la cara. Estaba _oculto _detrás de un árbol de navidad y ambos notaban su presencia, pero trataban con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlo.

Takumi decidió llevar a Misaki a un puesto de hamburguesas que estaba en el centro del parque de diversiones, habia muchas mesas en donde sentarse y se podian apreciar muchos juegos que se encontraban en los alrededores. Como una buena perdedora Misaki no hizo ninguna queja cuando él pagó la comida, aunque él como un buen ganador tampoco la provocó.

Charlaron de trivialidad y media mientras comían tranquilamente en una de las mesas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, miraban de reojo al mayordomo que ya habia salido de su agujero y se paraba de la forma más descarada a sólo unas mesas de donde ellos estaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron jugar, esta vez sin fines competitivos dado al éxito obtenido en el último, en los puestos que estaban cerca de las atracciones más grandes. Después Takumi propuso ir a un juego mas o menos tranquilo, uno de carritos, a lo cual Misaki sólo asintió.

No habian podido decir mucho desde los últimos juegos, no porque no quisieran, sino porque Cedric se habia ido acercando poco a poco a ellos y ahora no podían hablar mucho. Misaki llevaba la delantera en los carros, con Takumi pisandole los talones y el mayordomo un tanto atrás.

Takumi miraba con frustracion hacia el frente, queria tanto que aquel maldito mayordomo se fuera. Todo habia estado bien hasta ese momento ¿por qué tenia que arruinarlo de esa manera?

El juego se termino sin ningún ánimo y ellos avanzaron en silencio.

Finalmente Misaki perdio toda la paciencia y exclamó:

"¡Estas muy cerca!" le gritó a Cedric, quien se habia puesto literalmente detrás de ellos. "Ya ni siquiera te molestas en ocultarte verdad?" le recriminó mientras se daba vuelta y lo miraba a la cara. Cedric no tenía cara de estar disfrutando esto tanto como ellos.

"…" fue todo lo que dijo el mayordomo. Misaki le dirigió una mirada que sólo se veía en un asesino sediento de sangre. Takumi suspiró un poco e intervino.

"Quizas se sentía un poco solo en un lugar como este" explicó, destando la idea de estar defendiendo a Cedric, pero nunca le desearía la muerte que le esperaba si permitía que Misaki siguiera enojada.

"¿Solo? ¿No crees que está aquí solo para molestarnos…?" le preguntó ella, con una cara entre molesta y confundida, molesta por obvias razones, confundida por que Usui salió al rescate de Cedric.

Eso era lo que pensaba Takumi, igual que si le hubiera leído la mente. Dijera lo que dijera Misaki él realmente no poseía poderes telepáticos para leer mentes, simplemente se dedicaba a observar las caras de ella, que eran igual que un libro abierto.

Fue por eso que se sintió mal de nuevo cuando ella se dio media vuelta para no mirarlo, aunque no pudo ocultar su rostro de él. Su cara mostraba frustración, preocupación y angustia.

Takumi quería que ella fuera felíz, pero había fracasado nuevamente de forma inmensa.

"Oye, ahora hay que subirnos a ese" le murmuró, mirando hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Misaki respiró hondo, sacudió la cabeza hacia sí misma y asintió.

Por desgracia había mucha fila para la atracción que había escogido. De haber podido charlar con Misaki quizás no le habría incomodado tanto, pero Cedric continuaba parado detrás de ellos y su cercanía sólo hacia la espera más larga.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final, una joven chica vestida con ropas navideñas y una enorme sonrisa de excesivo entusiasmo los llamó.

"¡Los siguientes en la línea por favor!" pidió con alegría, cuando ellos se acercaron ella los miró un par de segundos y propuso "¿un grupo de tres?"

Pobre chica, no sabía en qué se había metido.

Takumi y Misaki le dedicaron una oscura mirada a ella, acción que la dejó congelada de miedo en su lugar, y otra a Cedric; antes de responder finalmente a la pregunta.

"NO. SOLO DOS" dijeron al unísono "no conocemos a este hombre"

Dicho esto la pobre chica apuntó a un vagón para dos y ellos se apresuraron a entrar.

En el momento que el vagón comenzó a elevarse los dos soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio y se pusieron cómodos en los asientos.

"Me alegra que nos dejara ir esta vez" murmuró Misaki.

"Si" fue todo lo que dijo Takumi.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio cuando finalmente Misaki alzó la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

"Ya está totalmente oscuro" comentó, viendo las luces de la ciudad y del parque. Takumi alzó la cabeza y miró a donde ella.

"Quizás lo mejor es regresar pronto" replicó el, sin quitar sus ojos de la vista, sin embargo sus sentidos no se perdieron de la forma en la que Misaki brincaba de sorpresa.

"¿¡Ya casi es hora¡?" le gritó, con un gesto de pánico. Takumi ocultó su propia sorpresa sacando su celular y viendo la hora.

"Son las 7:30, cerraran el parque pronto…Aunque quizás se quedaran abiertos hasta más tarde ya que es navidad" le explicó con total serenidad.

"¿En-en serio?" escuchó que le decía Misaki, aún con un tono nervioso. Takumi no pudo más, tenía que tranquilizarla de alguna manera, así que le dedicó su sonrisa más gentil y le preguntó:

"….¿Pasa algo malo, Ayuzawa?" aquella pregunta causó un extraño efecto, pues Misa se sonrojó.

"Usui, debo decirte algo"

CONTINUARÁ. PROXIMAMENTE CAPÍTULO FINAL.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] cita de kaichou wa maid-sama capítulo 51<strong>

**[2] cita de kaichou wa maid-sama capítulo 52**

**Dije que no prometiría nada, pero es muy cruel dejarlos con este final de suspenso. Trataré de subir el final lo más pronto posible, eso es lo máximo que puedo prometer por ahora.**

**Los comentarios me hacen muy feliz, y feliz escribo más rapido ¡Esta garantizado! Comenten por favor! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, disculpa rápida: PEEERDOOOONN POR TAARDAR TANTO.**

**Listo, ya me desahogué.**

**Quisiera agradecer a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas. Y un agradecimiento especial a Sakulali, LuNaShinRa, VICKY08, Pulgaah2104, anllyvero, Guest, luniitaturksa, y Arehandora por comentar. Me hicieron MUY feliz.**

**Y sin más preambulos, aquí esta el final.**

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo (Final)<strong>

En el capítulo anterior:

_"…. ¿Pasa algo malo, Ayuzawa?" aquella pregunta causó un extraño efecto, pues Misa se sonrojó._

_"Usui, debo decirte algo"_

Ahora el capítulo final:

Takumi mantuvo su sonrisa mientras preguntaba:

"¿Sí?" Insistió, esperando a que Misaki continuara. Nuevamente la reacción fue inesperada, pues ella se encogió en su lugar y se sonrojó un poco más.

"…Usui…yo…" de la nada, la cara de Misaki cambio de nervios y anticipación a enojo, frustración y decepción. Sorprendido, Takumi miró en la misma dirección que ella, detrás de su hombro, para encontrarse cara a cara con Cedric, quien miraba inexpresivamente todo desde su vagón.

Ugh. Genial.

"Como se esperaba de sus capaces oídos. Comenzaba a pensar que no podría oírnos, pero…" murmuró Takumi, molesto. Misaki por otro lado tenía un aura muy oscura.

"…ah…ahhh…" fue todo lo que dijo, aún con una aura que demostraba lo molesto que era la situación. Takumi estuvo a punto de comenzar la conversación de nuevo, cuando el rostro de ella cambió bruscamente a una gran determinación.

Justo en estos momentos era cuando Takumi no tenía la más remota idea de lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de esta chica.

Pasaron unos agonizantes minutos en silencio, donde ellos simplemente se veían el uno al otro, Takumi con una mirada tensa, Misaki con una cara de INTENSA concentración; como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara.

Cuando finalmente el silencio fue demasiado Takumi intentó hablar.

"Ayu…"

"¡USUI!" gritó Misaki, con una luz cegadora detrás de ella y una cara que implicaba peligro, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

"…si" susurró Takumi, tomado por sorpresa.

Una vez más, la gran energía de Misa se combinó con otra extraña reacción, se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.

"…Uh…umm…sobre eso…uh-mm…sobre ti…yo…que...tu…me…gu…gu" Takumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿acaso ella estaba tratando de decir lo que él creía que estaba tratando de decir? -

"¡YO NO TE ODIO!… ¡COMO…COMO PERSONA!" Explotó Misaki, roja como un tomate.

Muuuy biiieennn, eso no era lo que esperaba.

Luego de unos minutos en un silencio que sólo se escucha en los cementerios, Takumi le dedicó a Misaki una cara que decía _'Ese fue un gran espíritu luchador…'_

"…Oh, ya veo. Eso es genial, gracias" contestó, incapaz de redactar una mejor respuesta.

Si el rostro de Misaki estaba rojo antes, ahora estaba blanco como la cal. Su mirada reflejaba desesperación y frustración. Obviamente lo que dijo no era lo que _quería _decir. Takumi soltó un suspiro al verla, tenía una ligera idea de lo que ella había tratado de decir y le pareció adorable el intento, pero no quería ella estuviera así por eso, quería que fuera feliz. ¿Cómo la haría feliz en un momento como este? Se preguntaba, y antes de que pudiera quemarse la cabeza buscando una respuesta, Misaki tuvo un escalofrío.

Claro, su regalo de navidad.

"Como pensé, debería dártelo ahora" murmuró Takumi, más para sí mismo que para ella "Tal como se esperaba me da frío sólo con ver tu apariencia. Aunque durante el día el clima estuvo tibio" continuó, sin ver si Misaki lo escuchaba o no. Estaba rebuscando entre sus cosas, sacando la bufanda de la bolsa en la que delicadamente la había envuelto la noche anterior.

Con un movimiento tomó la tela y la acomodó en el cuello de Misaki.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo con cariño en su voz. Misaki se congeló en su lugar "Por el momento, el regalo es útil ¿no?"

Misaki lentamente comenzó a moverse y acarició la tela de la bufanda con los dedos.

"…Esto…" fue lo único que susurró.

"¿Ayuzawa? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Takumi, preocupado de que a ella no le hubiera gustado el regalo, pero sin mostrarlo en su cara.

"…No, sólo estaba pensando que estás haciendo más de lo que merezco" explicó en una suave voz, luego sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre, era una sonrisa que claramente decía _perdóname. "_Gracias" susurró.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el juego se había terminado y mucha gente se dirigía hacia la salida. Caminaron lado a lado pero el ambiente se sentía tenso, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Misaki tenía una mirada ausente y aún llevaba puesta esa sonrisa tan extraña, Takumi la miraba de reojo, preocupado. Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron como cierto mayordomo era retenido por cierta maestra entrometida, dejándolos libres por el resto de la noche.

Fue hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad cuando finalmente notaron su ausencia.

"Desde que nos fuimos del parque de diversiones, esa persona no está cerca" comentó Takumi, haciendo conversación.

"¿Se estará ocultando en algún lado de nuevo? o…" replicó Misaki, buscando al mayordomo con los ojos al igual que él.

"…Después de todo, no es difícil considerar esa posibilidad…" respondió Takumi. Misaki y él miraron entonces la tapa de una alcantarilla y los recuerdos de cierto mayordomo vestido de ninja aparecieron en sus memorias involuntariamente.

"…Bueno, por alguna razón, acabo de sentir un escalofrío" dijo él. Misaki asintió.

"Eso es porque ya hubo un accidente relacionado ese ninja" replicó ella, sin duda recordando la situación. Quizás ésta era la mejor oportunidad que él tenía para disculparse con ella sobre todos los problemas ocasionados a su causa.

"…Ayuzawa" comenzó, tomando aire. Misaki alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una cara entre curiosa y nerviosa.

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con un tono amable. Takumi suspiró, ya no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Qué ocurre, Usui?" insistió ella, aun usando ese tono.

"…No, nada. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?" preguntó, esperando que ella le permitiera cambiar de tema. Afortunadamente ella no lo presionó y asintió, proponiendo un lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Bienvenidos. Mesa para dos" gritó una sonriente mesera, en el restaurante propuesto por Misaki.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría jóvenes. No era precisamente el lugar que él habría escogido para cenar por primera vez con ella.

Cuando los llevaron a su mesa, Takumi habló.

"… ¿En verdad estás a gusto con este lugar?" preguntó Takumi, tratando de no ser muy obvio "Parece el lugar donde vienes por un trago" continuó, esperando que ella cambiara de opinión.

Por otro lado Misaki tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ojeaba el menú.

"Ah ahh, suelo venir aquí seguido. Es el restaurante favorito de mamá y Suzuna" explicó, como si nada.

"…Hoy es navidad" volvió a intentar él.

"¡Ohh! Hay un menú especial hoy" exclamó ella, ignorándolo totalmente. Takumi miró su menú y suspiró.

"…Son alitas de pollo…"

"¡El lugar está más vivo que lo usual y hasta tiene un espíritu festivo! ¡Justo como pensé, es barato aquí!" exclamó Misaki, con un aura bastante contenta. Finalmente desde que los llevaron a su mesa posó sus ojos en Takumi y alzó una ceja "…qué ocurre contigo y esos ojos inexpresivos" reclamó al ver la expresión de Usui.

"No…Sólo estaba pensando que un lugar con una atmosfera más tranquila sería mejor, pero si lo menciono te podrías enojar…" explicó, pero luego sonrió cálidamente "…Pero bueno, si es contigo, no importa lo que haga, no importa donde esté. Soy feliz. Así que está bien" declaró, viendo fijamente su menú.

Takumi pudo escuchar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de Misaki, y alzo los ojos. Estaba roja como un…no, más roja que un tomate.

Ahora con una sonrisa inconsciente, Takumi continuó como si no la hubiera visto.

"Dejando eso claro, debemos apurarnos y decidir nuestra orden. Estoy _casi _hambriento" comentó, leyendo por primera vez el menú. Los precios llamaron su atención. "Hehh, es verdad que todo es barato"

Misaki se quedó callada y cuando Takumi alzo la vista para ver la causa de su silencio se percató que estaba oculta detrás de su menú, quizás ignorándolo de nuevo a causa de la emoción de ese lugar.

Si ella era feliz, él también. Así que no pasaba nada.

Continuó leyendo el menú, había muchos platillos, pero realmente no llamaba demasiado su atención. Decidió aprovechar esto para hacer conversación una vez más.

"Me pregunto cuál es bueno ¿alguna recomendación?" preguntó, sin mirar hacia arriba.

Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero luego ella habló.

"Usui" Takumi alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, pero en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de Misa ella enrojeció por enésima vez esa noche.

Misaki abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, luego, de repente, se lanzó sobre su mochila y comenzó a buscar como demente en su interior.

"¿Ayuzawa?"

"Yo" tartamudeó Misaki, sin voltear a verlo aún. Takumi esperó.

"Yo, yo…yo... ¡QUIERO COMER ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR!" soltó de la nada, con una mirada muy, MUY, _muy _alterada.

Oookaaaayyy, Takumi mentiría si dijera que vio eso venir.

"….Oh, ¿ya veo?" no pudo evitar responder en tono de pregunta, no muy seguro de saber en qué pensaba realmente la chica que tenía enfrente. Takumi pasó sus ojos rápidamente por el menú.

"No parece que tengan eso en el menú" murmuró casualmente. El humor de Misaki bajó dos rayas más.

"Ah, ahh, lo sé" murmuró, mirando a otro lado. Usui observó con fascinación…y preocupación, como las expresiones de Misa cambiaban. Primero era depresión, probablemente por no haber podido decir lo que realmente tenía en la mente (_sea lo que fuera, Usui ya no estaba seguro de saber lo ella quería decir)_, luego era una expresión de frustración, después su dulce rostro pareció decepcionarse. Finalmente los ojos de Misaki se volvieron a unir con los dos él, con una poderosa y temible aura oscura detrás ella y una expresión que le recordaba a los primeros días que pasó molestándola: puro y total desprecio.

Hay que decirlo, esta chica es un libro abierto a veces.

"…Este enojo no es por algodón de azúcar ¿verdad? En cierta forma se siente como un atento de asesinato"

Aquel enunciado drenó toda la energía de Misaki, pues su mirada se relajó inmediatamente a un sentimiento que Usui _odiaba_ ver en ella: tristeza.

"…No me hagas caso, solo estoy molesta conmigo misma…"

Eso fue de lo último que hablaron durante la cena. Takumi deseaba _tanto_ quitar esa expresión del rostro de Misaki, pero sentía que ella estaba así por los sucesos de unas horas antes. ¿Quién la culpaba después de todo? Fue por él que los estuvieron siguieron todo el día, casi sin privacidad y ningún tipo de espíritu navideño. Era un milagro que Cedric no apareciera todavía y Usui pedía con cada fibra de su ser que no lo hiciera.

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron ir caminando a casa de Ayuzawa. No habían cruzado ninguna palabra casi, pero el ambiente tenso se había disipado.

Conforme fueron caminando Misaki se detuvo de repente y habló.

"…Usui, ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos al parque?" propuso.

"…Claro, pero…" Takumi miró hacia dicho lugar y alzó una ceja, el lugar tenía un aura rosada característica de San Valentín, no de Navidad, y podría casi jurar que veía corazones salir de ahí. "…parecer que ya hay mucha gente ahí"

El repentino entusiasmo de Misaki bajó nuevamente y Usui se preguntó si lo que ella quería era entrar en esa aura romántica, algo inusual en su carácter.

"…Olvídalo entonces…" murmuró ella, mirando con la misma expresión que él hace unos instantes al parque.

El silencio volvió a crecer y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al frente de la casa de Ayuzawa.

"Hoy fue divertido, gracias" dijo, corazón en mano, con toda su gratitud. Misaki miró a otro lado.

"Ahh, ahhh…" fue lo único que dijo ella. Takumi sonrió con ternura, incluso con esa carita alterada, el rubor de sus mejillas (a causa del frio) era lo más adorable que él había visto.

Esa expresión suya le provocaron ganas de disculparse.

"Lamento haberte puesto en la posición de ser perseguida por ese extraño mayordomo" comenzó, llamando la atención de Misa.

"No hubo realmente una sensación navideña gracias a que estábamos conscientes de su presencia" continuó, tomando aire. "Pero aún así fue divertido" terminó, dedicándole la sonrisa de disculpa más sincera que jamás había hecho. Era cierto lo que decía, realmente se había divertido. Había querido tanto pasar una navidad con ella que los pocos momentos en los que realmente la pasaron bien estarían tatuados permanentemente en su memoria.

Misaki abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada.

"…Bueno, buenas noches, Ayuzawa" se despidió, ya comenzando su camino a casa.

No iba ni siquiera en la mitad de la cuadra cuando unos pasos acelerados llamaron su atención. Mientras se daba vuelta su vista periférica se percató que la dueña de los pasos no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Misaki, pero esto fue confirmado hasta que dicha dueña llamó su nombre a gritos.

"¡USUI!"

De repente Takumi tenía una tela beige desconocida alrededor de su cabeza y el rostro sonrojado de Misaki a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Y se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Ni siquiera tuvo momento de reaccionar. En el momento que los labios de ella se toparon con los de él casi podría decirse que perdió el sentido. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente ante el dulce contacto y se sintió a sí mismo ser empujado hacia abajo por la tela que rodeaba su cabeza. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Misaki había puesto todo su empeño en besarlo que le costaba mantenerse en pie en puntillas, pues él era mucho más alto que ella.

El beso fue corto, simple, pero tan lleno de sentimiento que, cuando se separaron, Takumi pudo sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas y se quedaba ahí. Su cuerpo no respondía más que para mantener sus ojos abiertos como platos y mirarla en _shock_ mientras ella decía lo que él tanto había querido escuchar pero se negaba a presionarla:

"¡Me gustas!" le gritó, sin preámbulos, sin rodeos. Finalmente, luego de un largo día, Misaki por fin lo _dijo_. "Yo…sobre Usui…tu,…me… ¡gustas!" repitió, esta vez buscando refugio en la tela que Takumi reconoció como una bufanda hecha a mano.

Usui sintió su ojos suavizarse mientras observaba con cariño el cabello negro de Misa. Luego, sintiendo que debía decir algo, soltó lo que primero que estaba en su mente. Además ¿Quién era él si no la hacía enrojecer aún más?

"…Sí, ya lo sé"

"…!" Misaki se separó de él con brusquedad, roja de coraje.

"¡Después de toda locura que tuve que pasar para ser seria, tu….!" Comenzó a reclamarle, molesta, lanzando impulsivamente su puño para golpearle el pecho.

Takumi detuvo el golpe con suavidad y le sonrió con ternura.

"Gracias, Ayuzawa" susurró, mirándola a los ojos. Misa soltó un _hmph _irritado, pero su sonrojo ya no tenía nada que ver con el enojo.

Takumi acarició la tela de su bufanda, su regalo de navidad hecho a mano por la chica que había volteado su mundo de cabeza desde que sus caminos se cruzaron. Tomó un pedazo de la bufanda y la acercó a su cara. Olía a ella.

"Entonces ¿puedo decirlo también?" preguntó. Misaki lo miró con confusión.

"Tú también, Ayuzawa, me gustas"

Misaki enrojeció, con una expresión parecida a la de él unos minutos antes.

"… ¡Eso también ya lo sé!" exclamó, haciendo a Usui reír.

"Ahora estamos igual"

"Pero…Lo siento, hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera dicho antes" se disculpó Misaki, pero Usui no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"Ahora ya no lo puedo dejar pasar" dijo Takumi interrumpiéndola. Luego, retomando su seriedad, la miró a los ojos y pregunto:

"¿Te convertirías en mi novia?"

Misaki lo miró con la sorpresa retratada en el rostro pero Takumi siguió hablando.

"Sé que habrán muchos problemas. No puedo irresponsablemente declarar '_Voy a protegerte'_. Pero aún así yo…quiero estar a tu lado siempre"

Mientras hablaba, pequeñas pelusitas blanquecinas comenzaron a caer del cielo, explicando el porqué del frio tan intenso de ese día. Estaba nevando.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, Misaki habló.

"Yo no quiero que digas que vas a protegerme" murmuró, aprentando con fuerza una de las partes de las bufanda "Después de tanto tiempo, este pervertido acosador sexual diciendo cosas como problemas ahora… ¿Eres tonto?" soltó Misaki. Usui la miró con confusión y sorpresa ante tal enunciado.

"Me he confesado porque _yo_ quiero protegerte a _ti"_ declaró, con una determinada mirada.

Le tomaron unos segundos a Takumi analizar sus palabras antes de que el inevitable sonrojo volviera a subir por sus mejillas una vez más, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Claro, esa característica fuerte de ella era una de muchas cosas que el amaba.

"Como se esperaba, eres como un hombre, Ayuzawa" se burló tantito, sin intención alguna de hacerla enojar.

"Yo…seré tu novia" aceptó Misaki y Takumi no se contuvo más.

Avanzó esos simples centímetros que lo separaban de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y apretándola contra él. Sintió los brazos de ella en su espalda y sintió cómo ella también se acurrucaba en su abrazo.

En unos simples instantes esta se había vuelto una gran navidad. En esos momentos los sucesos malos del día referentes a Cedric serian olvidados, y los otros llenos de confusión estaban ahora aclarados. No importaba lo que les viniera, por ahora, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

En este día había recibido tres regalos, un día entero en compañía de la única persona con la que él deseaba estar, una bufanda hecha a mano especialmente para él por dicha persona…y una confesión cuyas palabras él había fantaseado en escuchar por mucho tiempo atrás.

Y ese, sin duda, era su mejor regalo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me sentí muy bien luego de terminar esto, aunque estamos en Agosto ya...<strong>

**Para los que gusten los invito a mi Tumblr, la dirección está en mi perfil, ahí subi las fotos de portada de dos de mis historias (incluyendo esta). Me emocioné al hacerlas.**

**Para los que estaban leyendo Seis Petalos en la Flor de Jade deben saber que elimine la historia pero pretendo volverla a subir, ligeramente retocada.**

**En fin, espero de todo corazon que puedan perdonarme la tardanza y que hayan disfrutado la historia.**

**Bye bye 3**


End file.
